


Whats Wrong with Iruka Sensei?

by Mija711



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, M/M, Sexual Violence, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mija711/pseuds/Mija711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok another older fic I wanted to share for Halloween, but be warned this is not a nice fic, its on the dark side, gory and violent, there is non con and just ewwww moments, I was in a mood when I wrote this and wanted a not so nice fic for a more spooky and creepy feel for Halloween, please be warned this is not a NIICE fic...so dont read if your just gonna flame for what I did to poor Ruka..Happy Halloween. </p><p>PS. I was also on a writing block and wanted to break oout of that funk, so its not great grammer and what not, but readable lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats Wrong with Iruka Sensei?

What’s Wrong With Iruka Sensei?  
By Mija

 

Disclaimer~nope I do not own Naruto and company. This is a Yaoi fic, talk of a relationship between kaka/Iru, with a touch of the supernatural to boot, for Halloween. Happy Halloween to all who celebrate, and for those who don't but still love a good campfire tale. Btw this will be a ONE SHOT and its NC-17, you have been warned. Huggles and smiles Mija. Not for those who are squeamish about acts of violation and blood and other nasty stuff like that. Violence. Dark. Angst. Rape. Evilness, lol. You have been warned.

 

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Everyone looked at him and just stared. You could tell they wanted to ask, they wanted answers for their concern for him, but the way his eyes were glazed over and the way his body was always contorting in weird ways, and the fact that he seemed to have retreated to some place in his head and was pretty much incoherent and not based in reality, made them bite their tongues, and wish that Kakashi were here, although that thought did bring mixed feelings about the possible reactions that the famous jounin would have to the situation. They had no idea what to do, and it scared them shitless. But the million dollar question was. What was wrong with Iruka sensei?

Iruka had returned from a simple C class mission just a week ago. His mission had been to escort an old wise man to a temple, where he said he would spend the rest of his few remaining days on earth with the monks. Usually old wise men did not need a chuunin guard, but this was no ordinary wise man. In his life he had made many enemies, and even as old as he was, they would not hesitate to kill him slowly and painfully if they caught him. So the wise man had paid for a chuunin escort, believing that a jounin was a bit much, not even HIS enemies could take on a chuunin let alone a jounin, and the old man didn’t have the money required to pay for a higher ranked escort.

Iruka was not sure what exactly had made this man the enemy of so many, at least to the story the wise man told him, but he was being paid to do a mission and complete it with his life if need be. He didn’t have to understand, he just had to do his mission. End of discussion. But as they traveled in a fairly quiet and peaceful journey to their destination, Iruka began to wonder about the old man. He was also starting to question wether the man was actually even WISE. The man would often mumble to himself and cackle madly to himself A LOT. When they bedded down for the night, Iruka could barely make out any words, but he was certain the old man was arguing with someone, at first Iruka believed it was someone in his addled mind. But the more nights things occurred, the more Iruka was certain that he actually heard a second voice. He did not recognize the words and once even tried to catch the old man when he was talking to see if he was changing voices or secretly meet with someone when they bedded down for the night.

There had been no secret meeting with someone, and Iruka would swear on all that was holy that he had actually heard a voice speaking while the old man also spoke, even when he peeked threw a hole in the tent and spied on the man, he clearly saw the man talking and gesturing with his hands at some unseen person before him, and the creepy ass thing? Was that Iruka actually heard a hoarse growl like mumbled response from the air in front of the old man. It freaked him out a bit, that he quickly went to his tent and stayed up the rest of the night trying hard to block out any noises coming from the old mans tent that did not sound like an attack on his life. And there WAS noises, not talking but grunting and moaning, and Iruka was old enough to not confuse those sort of noises with those of pain or danger.

On their last night Iruka was tired and frankly creeped out beyond belief. He decided that he HAD to know what the hell the old man was doing for most of the night that was causing him to make all those noises. Surely if the man was just masturbating or something, he wouldn’t be at it ALL night long. So Iruka peeked again. Something he promised himself he would not do and what he saw that night was both the most creepiest and scariest shit he had ever seen in his life, and he had seen lots of scary and creepy crap in his twenty something years of life.

That night Iruka watched as the old man seemed to argue with the thin air again, and again that same hair raising growl like voice was heard, and it was DEFINITLY not coming from the old man. After a little more arguing on the old man’s part, he was toppled backward on his back. Now this is where shit got weird but scary as all get out. The old man looked as if he had been shoved on to his back, on top of his bedroll. Then to Iruka’s horror he watched as the old mans robe like garments seemed to just slither off his frail wrinkled body.  
Iruka was not sure what he actually expected to see, but seeing the old mans flaccid cock being lifted up into the air as if it were erect but NOT, was not one of the things he ever thought he would see. Certainly it had never crossed his mind that he would see said flaccid cock get all misshapen and lumpy looking as if the old flesh and muscle were being plied and played with as it began to get hard and erect on its own, the skin along the penis looked as if it was sliding by itself up and down, causing the old man to moan out in pleasure. Iruka heard the man hiss as he stared down his own body, Iruka following his gaze to first see that the old mans pale nipples were being slightly twisted and turning a bright red as they got all pebble like.   
Then to Iruka’s horror the now totally erect and throbbing mans penis seemed to undulate a bit and for the life of him if Iruka were not a sane man, he would SWEAR that what he was seeing was the mans cock being taken into something, something he could not see, something that was invisible and yet physical enough to make the cock look as if it were being squeezed and pumped in the most base of ways. Then the old man’s hips started to thrust upwards, he could hear the old man panting, but the sound of grunts NOT coming from the old man but from SOMETHING else made all the hairs on Iruka’s body stand on end and made him want to bolt for Konoha. What the fuck was going on?

Like some morbid curiosity Iruka could not tear his eyes from the site. For all attempts and purposes it looked like the old man was in the throes of passion and that he was ACTUALLY having intercourse, but there was NO ONE THERE! After a few more horrid grunts and pants the old man climaxed and his seed seemed to stay airborne for a second or two before his now again flaccid cock wilted and fell back to its grey nest of curls, spent and sticky with seed. By this time Iruka was beyond freaked out and he ran back to his tent and just covered his ears when the noises started again, and swore that he would carry the old man on his back if he had to, but he was getting the creepy old man to the temple tomorrow and getting the hell away from him, far, far, FAR away from him. He never wanted to lay eyes on the old man again.

After dropping the old man off at the temple, Iruka wasted no time saying good byes or asking questions, he just took off like a bat out of hell and sped with all his chakra induced speed towards home. When he got home he was going to wash his brain out with industrial strength soap, or find someone to perform a Jutsu to rid him of those horrid days of his mission. He NEVER wanted to think of the old man or what he had seen EVER again. And he’d be damned if he ever told ANYONE about what he saw. This would go with him to the grave he swore. Funny how things don’t always go as planned.

It had taken four days to get the old man from Konoha to the temple, but it had taken Iruka two and a half days to get home, without stop or sleep or food or bathroom breaks. By the time he reached the Konoha gates he was exhausted and ready to collapse. But he did his duty, he turned in his report, leaving out what he saw or thought he saw and then went straight home and collapsed on his bed. Every bone in his body screamed with agony but his mind was too tired, his body to drained to do much about it. Soon he was knocked out cold and snoring loudly, not even bothering to take off his sandals or his uniform.

Sometime in the night, or was it day? Iruka could not tell for sure which, since his shades were drawn to block out any light from the windows, he woke up groggily, vaguely registering the fact that he was cold. Still not up to his normal brain functions he looked about his room with half sleep lidded eyes. It was dark, but a small sliver of what he assumed was moonlight managed to break through the parting in his shades and landed gracefully along his body. It took Iruka a few precious minutes to realize that the reason he was cold was because he was totally naked.   
As he glanced at the floor by the side of his bed he saw his footwear and his gear and uniform all scattered about, like the way they would be if he had been in a hurry to undress and tossed it which ever way, or when he and Kakashi got into a heated fit of lovemaking and stripped quickly to get to the sex. But Kakashi wasn’t there, he was on a three week mission and wasn’t due back till next week. He saw no signs of any other clothes but his own and wondered when he had taken them off. If he recalled correctly and in his fuddled state of mind he could not be one hundred percent sure, he had fallen asleep with all his clothing still on. So how did he end up naked?

Iruka did not have much time to ponder this for long before all hell broke loose, and to Iruka’s mind that was literal. One minute he was getting up off the bed, and the next he was practically shoved back down onto it by unseen hands. Iruka yelped. His mind went into ninja mode and he struggled to get off the bed and into a fighting stance. But he couldn’t move. What ever pushed him down on the bed seemed to lay upon his naked flesh and he felt smothered, a heavy weight that was suffocating. Yet Iruka could still NOT see anyone on him, by him or anywhere in the room. True there was not much light, but the little that there was, and his training as a ninja helped him to pierce some of the darkness now that he was fully awake, told him there was no one in the room with him.

But no matter how much he struggled to get up, the weight upon him would not lessen, in fact it seemed to drive his body deeper into the firm mattress under him. If someone were looking at this from a different angle they would be able to see the imprint clearly along Iruka’s body on the mattress. It wasn’t till Iruka heard that God awful growling and the heat of rancid breath upon his face that his whole body stilled and went as taught as a bow string. He was so scared out of his mind that he made one last mad bid for freedom, which got his arms pinned above him by the wrist, he could swear he felt large hands gripping his wrists and digging into his tanned flesh, he smelt the rancid breath again and turned his face sideways and yelled when he felt teeth sink into the tender flesh of his neck, at the same time his legs were thrust apart and he was spread eagle on top of his bed, naked and being pinned to the bed by something he could not see.

It was too much, Iruka’s mind was racing, he struggled the best he could but it seemed to make things worse, the grip on his wrists tightened painfully, feeling like too small manacles around them, the weight upon his chest intensified and felt oddly like a body slithering over him obscenely. He tried to push his legs back together to close them and not leave him in such a vulnerable position. But what ever lay between them would not budge.   
Then to Iruka’s horror, he felt something wet, warm and raspy glide along one of his nipples causing shills to race up and down his body, even as his body betrayed him and the nipple budded into a tight little pebble and became very stimulated and sensitive. Iruka choked on his cries as he continued to feel the tongue or what ever it was lick each nipple in turn till, Iruka’s body was flushed and he was panting. Not that he was liking this, on the contrary he was terrified and it was horrifying, but he could not control the way his body was reacting which was ten times worse in his mind.

After that things got worse. Iruka screamed when he felt that same wet, heat engulf his flaccid penis and started to suck, or at least to him that’s what it felt like, bringing Iruka to arousal. Tears were streaming down his face as this was going on, but soon blood was pouring out of his mouth as he bit his tongue when he felt something HUGE rip into his unprepared anus. I ruka screamed and screamed and screamed till he was hoarse, but still screamed. What ever had invaded his private region was pumping into him like some animal in heat, it was rutting with him, and Oh God, it was hitting Iruka’s prostate with such force that Iruka couldn’t help the sounds of both pleasure, pain and fear that came from each hit to his bundle of nerves, nerves that only Kakashi had ever had the right to touch, to hit, to stimulate. It was when Iruka felt his climax as well as felt some wet sticky stuff shooting inside of him that Iruka’s mind just seemed to snap.   
It was two days later that Iruka was found naked on his bed with eyes open but with a vacant look in them, his body covered in bruises and the apartment smelling of rancid rotten fruit, with a dash of bitter musk as well. Except for the bed, there were no sign’s of a battle, or a fight, no forced entry, no strange chakra signature left around but Iruka’s own and a really old one of Kakashi’s that was expected since he lived with Iruka.   
They took Iruka to the hospital and although Iruka was awake, he was not coherent or even there, he was like a soulless doll. He was there, yet his mind was not. Tsunade and all the medics and experts tried their best to make Iruka snap out of it, but to no avail. They had healed all physical scars, even the tearing to his anal passage, which was a big concern for them. For this meant that who ever did this had violated Iruka in the most vile way, and Tsunade and others wanted answers to WHO it had been. 

Then Tsunade got reports that greatly bothered her. The reports stated that during the day, Iruka pretty much laid there, unmoving, unresponsive, but when he was checked on the next day, his clothes were ripped to shreds and he sported fresh wounds and new tears to his anal region.   
At first they thought that for some unknown reason that Iruka might be causing this to happen, so they strapped him down with thick binds. But again the next day the binds would be torn from the bed and tossed on the ground with the little Iruka had worn to bed. More wounds, more tearing, blood. Tsunade decided that this shit had to stop. Someone was sneaking into Iruka’s room at night and continuously violating one of her shinobi, and she was not about to stand by for it. So she positioned Anbu in Iruka’s room.

The reports she got back then, were so bizarre and horrific that she could not even comprehend it. She had to see it for herself. So that night she sat in Iruka’s room by herself, Anbu outside in case she needed them. Sometime during her vigil she nodded off. Then was woken up by the sound of cloth ripping and thunks upon the floor. She looked up and could not believe what she was seeing. Sure the Anbu had reported this, but till this exact moment she was sure they were on drugs, and not the good kind.   
She stared in horror as the binds to Iruka’s legs had been ripped off, as well as his clothes and all were thrown to the floor, but the binds on his wrists were held in place. Then she stared in shock when she watched as something unseen by the human eyes, violently flipped Iruka around on his belly making his arms cross above him painfully as they were still held captive by the binds. Then the unseen thing lifted Iruka’s pert little ass and spread his cheeks apart. Tsunade could SEE them spread themselves apart, but could not see anyone doing it and there was NO WAY in HELL Iruka could do that to himself with his hands tied down.   
When Tsunade saw what looked like something had rammed into Iruka from behind so hard that his head hit the headboard, she jumped from her chair and was at Iruka’s bed in an instant, trying to grab Iruka and pull him to her, protect him from what ever the hell was going on. But she was stopped violently just inches from touching Iruka when she was thrown clear across the room with such force she made a hole in the wall shaped like her body. The Anbu came in, they tried to help and were badly injured as well, and yet the assault on Iruka did not cease till what ever it was, was done with him and let Iruka slump back onto the bed, bloody, beaten and still in a comatose state.   
It was then that Tsunade sent someone to talk to the old man who Iruka had escorted to the temple, as well as summon Kakashi back, and asked one of the Hyuuga’s to come see what they could when that THING attacked Iruka again. Not even the Byakugan could see a thing except for Iruka and the erratic way his system was behaving.

Tsunade could do nothing but watch night after night, even as she did her best, even as she was hurt badly in the process, to stop what was happening to Iruka. She could not just stand by and do NOTHING. It was too cruel, to awful, she would die if it was the last thing she did, she couldn’t just SIT there and watch as what ever it was violated and raped Iruka over and over again night after night. She just couldn’t, any human being would feel the same, you could not just STAND there and not even TRY!

She finally got word from her messenger that had been sent to the old man at the temple. After some…creative persuasion the man had told the Anbu ALL that he needed to know. From the man’s tale, it all started when he was 17 years old, a young ninja out of Cloud Country on his first mission. He had completed it and was headed home when he stopped for the night and made camp.   
That night an elderly man came by and asked if he could share his fire and maybe get a small morsel to eat. The then young ninja granted his request and they sat and ate and talked. The old man told the young ninja about being cursed by an evil dark priestess long ago. The priestess had fallen in love with him and he had rejected her. For this she cursed him and told him he would never find love with any other and be haunted by a demon that would torment him till the day he died. The old man said that it had been over 60 years now since the curse first begun and he was tired. After that the man fell asleep and in the morning the young ninja found him dead, he had gone in his sleep peacefully.

The first night back home, the young ninja was assaulted by unseen forces, and no matter how hard he tried, or how much he fought, he could not stop what was happening to him. No one could. He began to travel and look for answers, anyone that knew something about this sort of curse or demon and why it had transferred to him. After many, many long years of travel and information gathering he finally came across an old priestess. Not the same who had started the original curse but one who knew of it.   
She told him that it appeared that all the years the demon was free to torment and violate the one first cursed, had no doubt made it stronger, it was supposed to have went back to the hell which it came from when the man died, but somehow the demon relished what he was doing, and it became strong enough to surpass the curse and find a way to live by transferring to another to continue its existence and its reason for being. The ninja, now an old man, asked what he could do to stop it, to be rid of it once and for all, he did not want to die with that THING still attached to him.   
The priestess told him of a temple where the demon could not dwell. If he got to the temple and went in then the demon would not be able to follow and as long as he stayed with in the walls of the temple the demon would never be able to reattach itself to him again. That’s how he found himself in Konoha and needing an escort. He swore that he thought when he got rid of the demon it would just linger about till he died, he did not know it would transfer to another while he still lived, or that it would be able to transfer to another while he was still alive. He did not know that it would choose or that it even could attach itself to Iruka. He apologized profusely but other than the temple, he did not know how to be rid of it.

When Kakashi finally got back home from his long, long mission all he wanted was something to eat, a shower, clean clothes and to snuggle with Iruka in his arms for days or weeks on end. He missed his lover and wanted to see him so bad. But he had not expected to hear that Iruka was in the hospital and had been for a week now. Tsunade explained to him what was going on, and Kakashi wanted to slap the bitch for even joking about something like that, cause things like that were just not possible, and especially it not happening to the man he loved. It was ridiculous.   
But one night of watching what Iruka went through every night had Kakashi convinced and ready to kill the old man, the priestess who started the curse, if she was still alive and after she told him how to get rid of the demon, then slaughter her entire black hearted lineage so that their evil could never infect the world again. But at the moment Kakashi was sporting some broken ribs and a broken arm that had practically been wrenched from its socket. Not to mention the huge gash on his head from when he was thrown across the room into a table. After all, he could not stand by and WATCH what was happening to his love without trying to stop it. He couldn’t and wouldn’t, even if in the long run it did not help.

Tsunade thought about getting Iruka to the temple and at least letting the poor man heal till they could find a way to get rid of the foul creature, but then whoever took Iruka to the temple would be the next victim of the beast, or maybe some poor peasant that might be passing by at the time, she could not subject another to that. No matter how much she wanted to save Iruka even ONE night of this terror.  
It didn’t help that Kakashi refused to stop trying to help Iruka, and she could not blame him, she had done the same and still did, but it was getting taxing and draining her system of energy and chakra, every time she had to heal him from the very bad injuries he sustained when he tried to help Iruka. It was as if the creature KNEW that Kakashi was more to Iruka than a fellow shinobi or even friend, its as if it knew that Kakashi was Iruka’s lover, his hearts true soul mate. And it seemed to bother the beast, at least that was what Tsunade believed since it seemed to actually hurt Kakashi more than it did anyone else that tried to help Iruka. It was as if it took great pleasure in hurting Kakashi. Unable to do anything more there, Tsunade decided that she would be of better use to Iruka if she did some research and tried to find a cure so to speak.

So, much to a lot of protesting from her personal guard and many others, even Kakashi, who said she could not leave Iruka like that, Tsunade left for the village where this priestess had lived. The one who had placed the original curse. It took some time to get there and even more time to find out where this priestess once lived. When she found it, she was unable to find any heirs and not many people who remembered the crazy old dark priestess that they all feared.   
Tsunade was about to pull her hair out with frustration when she ran into a young woman who worked at a small shrine on the outskirts of town, she was not a priestess but she did things to clean and keep the shrine in passable condition, it had been a job passed down to her from her mother who had-had it passed down to her by her own mother.   
The young girl was not related to the dark priestess but she did tell Tsuande that there was an old trunk in a small storage room in the shrine. It had many scrolls and trinkets that was believed to have once belonged to the dark priestess. But it was all in writing and some sort of language that no one could decipher and even if they could no one dared to play with anything that belonged to such an evil woman. But the girl told Tsuande she could have them if she wished, if it would help her friend, all she asked that if Tsunade decided to take the trunk, that she would dispose of it and never bring it back, it gave the girl the chills and scared her and no one in the village would protest to its disposal. Tsunade readily agreed, she had no other leads.

Tsunade was really, really tired. She hadn’t slept, she hadn’t ate, hell she hadn’t even popped open a bottle of sake to take the edge off as she so wanted to. But she couldn’t waste one single moment, she had to find a cure, some way to dispel the curse and save Iruka. From the reports and the short visits she made to the hospital, Iruka was getting worse, and Kakashi was as well, he seemed to be getting hurt worse and worse every night. She worked long and hard and the progress was slow, but one sunny morning, which actually made her growl, how could it be so damn sunny she thought irritably, she finally deciphered the evil witch’s journals and scrolls and found the curse, how to cast it and how to dispel it.   
Her heart leapt in happiness at having found out how to break the curse but quickly sank when she realized what it would take. Only the one true love of the cursed one, could kill the beast. The only way to dispose of it was to cast a spell to make the thing visable only to the cursed one’s true love and once it was visable, the cursed one’s love would have to fight it in a physical battle and kill it to release its spirit back to hell and free the one who was cursed.

Tsunade was not sure if Kakashi was strong enough to beat this creature, and that was only if his love for Iruka was strong enough to let it be seen by him to begin with, after all, only TRUE LOVE could defeat it, make it visable. But she had no choice, so she told Kakashi what needed to be done. She was not surprised at all that Kakashi did not hesitate for one second in agreeing to it, and regardless of his injuries demanded that Tsunade perform the casting spell to make it visable to Kakashi and solid enough for Kakashi to injure and hopefully be able to kill it, right that second.   
Of course she explained that they had to wait till it got closer to dark fall, then Tsunade agreed, but only after she and Shizune poured as much of their healing chakra they could into his body to help him heal, and even gave him a soldier pill to boost his chakra levels in order to give him a better chance. Soon, as the night was drawing near, the spell was cast and all they could do was wait till the creature appeared for its nightly violation of poor Iruka sensei and hopefully be revealed to Kakashi and rendered vulnerable by becoming solid enough to be hurt by him.

The waiting was tense, and it only got worse when Tsunade, Shizune, and a few faithful Anbu in the room jumped when one second Kakashi was near them and in the blink of an eye right in front of Iruka near the window, not looking at Iruka but towards the area in front of the window. Every single one of them felt like gagging on the immense feeling of killing intent any of them had ever felt in their lives. They all knew it was coming from Kakashi, but it was not clear who it was directed at, but by the eerie chill that ran up all their spines, they could guess. The creature from hell had arrived.

It was hard for Kakashi to explain the sight he was seeing. The very thought of that THING even being near Iruka let alone violating him, made Kakashi want to vomit and then rip his neck off and pour the vomit down its filthy disgusting neck. Kakashi stared at the thing. He could only describe it as something around 7ft tall, skin black as night, yet shiny as if wet, yet not, with smooth scale like things all over it. Like a snake sort of, yet somehow more shiny, slippery looking. Its feet and hands themselves were far larger than should be for its body, yet there were no claws, maybe that is why Iruka never suffered from claw marks, only bite marks, bruises and some open wounds like split lips, bloody nose, tearing and so forth.   
The thing was thin, yet its chest rather large, bulky, muscular. Its head was bald and more at an elongated oval shape. It had nothing that even resembled anything like a nose, there was just a bare spot where it should have one, if it were human. But the absence of the nose only drew the eyes to its other facial features. It had, obscenely large almond shaped eyes that glowed an eerie sickly yellow green color, like puss. Its mouth was a large slit in its face but when it opened its mouth you could see tiny sharp rows of teeth. Kakashi was not sure how many rows but they were tiny teeth, but needle sharp and deadly looking.

That’s pretty much all Kakashi could tell you about the creature because that is as far as his mind got before the thing realized that Kakashi could actually see it. As if it knew what that meant, it went on the attack. It pounced on Kakashi and Kakashi fell to the ground but put his arms up to fight off the demon. The thing bit into the flesh of his arm before Kakashi was able to throw it off him and get into a fighting stance, which he should of done from the get go. He could tell by the looks of everyone else in the room, they could not see the creature, but could see what was happening to HIM. But when the beast let out an ear splitting, hair raising, gut wrenching howl, he was positive by the looks on everyone’s faces, and by the way their aura changed, that they had HEARD it loud and clear just as he had.   
Kakashi wasted no more time. He pulled out a kunai knife and leapt at the beast and began his war. Things happened so fast, it was hard for the others to keep their eyes on Kakashi, his speed was incredible. They all vaguely wondered stupidly if he had somehow copied his sensei’s signature move, the one that earned the Yondaime his nickname the yellow flash.

They watched as Kakashi fought a foe they could not see. But they could see each and every cut and gash that opened up on Kakashi’s body. Hands or claws or something they could not see, ripped at his vest and shirt, blood oozed out of gashes that appeared from what seemed out of nowhere. They watched helplessly as Kakashi flew around the room into the wall, the table and almost out the window but pulled himself in before he could be thrown completely out. They could not help the shudders that racked their bodies at the ghastly noises they heard in the room, growls, grunts and howls that turned their blood cold.   
It seemed like forever but soon, they saw Kakashi fall to one knee as his hand stood mid air in front of him, the same hand that had formed the chidori, not but a few seconds before the room was filled with another earth shattering howl and then all was silent. Kakashi fell to the ground unconscious, but oddly enough had a happy but sadistic grin upon his face.

The was the last night Iruka was ever molested and harmed. It took longer for Iruka to heal mentally and longer still before he could allow for anyone to touch him, or be left alone. He wouldn’t let Kakashi touch him, yet wouldn’t allow Kakashi to leave him in the apartment or in any room alone. Iruka jumped a lot at shadows for a long time, and went into nervous break downs a few times before he began to heal.   
Kakashi stood by his side all that time, with patience and love many envied. He never spoke about the creature to anyone least of all Iruka, and he made sure, as well as did Tsunade, that what had happened was never spoken or repeated to a living soul, lest they be serverly punished.   
In time Iruka went back to teaching and Kakashi back out on missions, but not without promises that Iruka would be watched, and not sent on missions ALONE anymore. Tsunade found a way to dispose of the evil priestess’ trunk without releasing any of its evil on the world and the lives of all those that knew about what had occurred, went on.   
But even for those that did know the truth, they would never speak a word of it to anyone, not even among themselves. The whole thing was a nightmare come true, and a taboo to anyone who spoke of it. No one dared to speak of What had been wrong with Iruka sensei over a year ago now. Not even Iruka sensei himself.

 

A/N~ok ok its cliché, it sucks, its rushed. I’m SORRY. And I know I am so EVIL to my poor Iruka baby. But I cant stop my fingers from typing this junk out. I sorry. Happy Halloween, even if its still a little time away still. Huggles and smiles Mija..J


End file.
